Prism Cherry
Prism Cherry (プリズムチェリー), also known by her real name Sakura Kagami (加賀美桜), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: JOKERS. She is a normal Magical Girl who cares about her own normal-ness. Appearance Human Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Prism Cherry has short white hair that fades to bluish-gray, then pink, and back to white at the tips. In it are three diamond clips, and one cherry-shaped clip. She has gray and pink eyes, with diamond-shaped white pupils. She also wears round pink earrings. She wears a black choker with a cherry-like charm attached to it. Prism Cherry wears a mostly white dress, with a pale blue collar. She has a lacy white apron-like shape attached to her shoulders. The bottom part of her dress is white and lacy, with some parts of pink lace. Attached to her dress are four black strands, with large red charms on them. She wears one black flat and one white flat, with white stockings. Personality Sakura Kagami sees herself as an extremely 'average' person. She neither stands out for being especially good at things or especially bad at things, and this continues when she becomes the magical girl, Prism Cherry. Sakura dislikes her average nature and wants to be able to be above average at something, not minding what that something is. Magic Can transform the reflections in her mirror. She can change the image that is reflected in a mirror but in reality, what the mirror originally showed does not change. By changing the reflection to light, she can project light sources such as sunlight. The target includes and is limited to objects that she recognizes as a mirror. She can apply her power to multiple targets as long as they are in her sight. Special Move(s) *''Cherry Flash:'' Projecting light to a mirror and irradiating it. This can be used to temporarily blind enemies. Special Item(s) *''Mirror:'' Prism Cherry carries a mirror of her own. Relationships Princess Deluge Prism Cherry and Princess Deluge have a very close relationship. Princess Deluge makes the first move to talk to her, which just so happens to be about Prism Cherry and her Magical Girl form. She invites Prism Cherry to meet the other Pure Elements. Princess Quake Princess Quake and Prism Cherry are partners. They are both part of the Pure Elements. Princess Inferno Princess Inferno and Prism Cherry are partners. They are both part of the Pure Elements. Princess Tempest Princess Tempest and Prism Cherry are partners. They are both part of the Pure Elements. Pythie Frederica Pythie Frederica was the one who turned Prism Cherry into a Magical Girl and saved her life when she was attacked by Shufflin and taught her how to use her powers in a useful way. Trivia *In Fanbook 1, Prism Cherry has the following stat: Physical Ability: 2/5 Communication Skill: 2/5 Magic Rarity: 1/5 Magic Experience: 2/5 Mental Strength: 3/5 Sparkling: 5/5 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 4